


床尾和

by Stoneinthewater



Series: ITV [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: ITV32和33章之间的事。“如果我今晚死在床上，都是你的错。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: ITV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	床尾和

**Author's Note:**

> 由于肖战粉丝举报，导致AO3在中国大陆无法进入，本文目前仅有墙外人士和可使用翻墙工具的用户可观看。作者衷心期盼墙倒的一天。望所有读者阅读愉快，我们有缘在墙内再度相见。
> 
> 食用说明：  
> 1.Alpha小天狼星/Omega斯内普，初次标记，有互攻暗示；  
> 2.内含舔肛，我也不知道算不算乳交的玩意，女性化暗示，诸如此类吧；  
> 3.前边的床头打架在ITV32章。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

谢天谢地他们的对话发生在房间里，而且关着门。西里斯有点怀疑斯内普是故意的，就一点点。

巫师装扮的好处在这里就体现出来了，斯内普差不多只需要掀起袍子，但西里斯花了好一会儿才把自己的勃起从牛仔裤的压力下解放出来。Omega立刻就抓住了它，导致他扒光自己的进度停滞在内外裤挂在臀部下方这里。

Omega的手指环着他滑动（远远不够快），接着向下包裹住双球，揉搓玩弄，眼神带着一种狂热，凝视着他的阴茎颜色变深、顶端渗出液体。接下来的一分钟他似乎就满足于体验他的热度和形状，天杀的没有给出任何如何更进一步的暗示，西里斯只能呻吟着抱怨。

“你是打算给我的老二画幅肖像还是怎的？”

“闭嘴，布莱克。”斯内普咆哮道，“我他妈的为了跟它见面等了几个月，我想怎么看就怎么看。”

“操……操！”西里斯颤抖了，那个西弗勒斯·斯内普如此理直气壮地说自己相见他的老二，这简直能直接把他逼上顶端，“要是我今晚死了，都是你的错。”

“哼，那我就更得榨干你的剩余价值了。”

斯内普总算大发慈悲地把他按在床沿上坐下，解放了他软成果冻的膝盖，然后在西里斯能阻拦之前，就动作流畅地在他的两腿之间跪了下来。西里斯没想到对方会这么做，他一时间有点儿吓到了，而且以为斯内普掏出魔杖是打算解决自己脱了一半的裤子，因为那玩意儿正锲而不舍地妨碍他分开双腿，但斯内普把魔杖甩过肩膀，朝门外念了句“闭耳塞听”，然后把它扔到一旁。

“以防贝茜听见。”他贪婪地盯着Alpha已经变得湿淋淋的老二，“别的她自己能处理。”

“可——”

斯内普没给他说话的机会，就把龟头吞进嘴里，舌头在顶端卷了两圈，退回来舔舔嘴唇。那家伙脸上带着一种既好奇又享受的表情，居然在这种场合下显露出几分纯洁，西里斯简直要被他杀掉了。

“下次你可以先洗澡，作为对比。”斯内普放在他阴茎上的手指动作漫不经心到只能称为抚摸，“我觉得一般状态下尝起来就不错。”

“你是不是还想尝尝我的眼泪？”西里斯说，因为他真的快哭了，他可以等射过之后在思考丢人这回事。

斯内普轻轻一笑，安慰地摸摸他的大腿内侧，终于开始专心口活儿。没有太多技巧可言（这在另一层面上十分火辣），Omega主要是在尽力避免被噎住以及牙齿磕到皮肤，但反正西里斯又不是什么口活鉴赏大师，而且那个人是斯内普和斯内普所显露出的热情比任何技巧都更能击中他。斯内普正吸他的老二，这件事就注定他不可能撑多久，西里斯的手在床单上握紧拳头，专注于裤子在大腿根部不舒服的勒紧，试着不要在他们的第一次亲密接触的10秒内就射出来。

但是斯内普伴着啵一声离开他的老二时，西里斯又有点想踢他。他的脚跟在地毯上乱蹬，臀部上顶，已经如此之近，斯内普就是不喜欢让他轻易好过，尽管他们已经半到了床上。

“你觉得你能在不成结的前提下射出来吗？”斯内普问，他的声音在西里斯缺乏血液（都流进了他的两腿之间）的大脑里形成嗡嗡声。

“我不能……不能保证任何事。”西里斯晕头转向地回答，试着集中精力盯住那个恼人的笑。

“好吧，我们也可以改天再把它放进我屁股里。”Omega宽宏大量地说，西里斯决定剿灭那份从容。

他恶狠狠地说：“或者我就这么带着结高潮，然后用手指和舌头把你打开直到你变得又软又湿，足以容纳我的拳头，好直接把结塞进去。”

斯内普发出尖锐的吸气声，他抬起眼睛盯着西里斯，这个时刻，那种久违的张力回来了——对抗，互不相让。他果断地重新把头埋进西里斯的大腿之间，深深吞入直到有点噎呛，西里斯大声呻吟，推推那个黑色脑袋让对方少玩命一点儿。斯内普喘了两口，歪过头轻轻啃咬Alpha阴茎上凸起的经络。牙齿蹭过敏感点的那刻西里斯高潮了，而斯内普就这么他妈待在原地，甚至调整了角度以便对方弄得自己满脸都是，西里斯尖叫着“不不不”“操操操”以及诸如此类的胡言乱语，着魔般注视这一幕，并在结束后仰面倒在床上。

他没法再面对斯内普的脸了，妈的，他后半辈子都会因为斯内普睫毛上挂着他精液的样子硬起来。

斯内普对自己取得的成果基本满意，而且信息素和射出物的气味以及嘴里残留的东西让他的感官全是 _西里斯西里斯西里斯西里斯_ ，导致他前后都湿得一塌糊涂。所以他抓紧时间爬到了西里斯上方，拒绝仅仅因为吸了根鸡巴就高潮。那太Omega了，跪在西里斯面前吸他的老二应该是他容忍的限度——尽管那好像也没那么“容忍”。

他故意让精液滴在Alpha脸上，用拇指把它抹开，西里斯还处在高潮后的那段愣怔里，呈现出一种逗人喜爱的顺从。就像是他在干西里斯，这个想法让他两腿之间又涌出一股热流，他掀起袍子，手探进去把内裤扯下来了点，让自己的硬挺与西里斯软下来的阴茎摩擦。Alpha没有成结，这意味着他可以期待更传统的第一次，或者第二次，无所谓了。如果西里斯坚持——那个，他也不惧尝试，但它听起来像是会让明天见到他的每个人都知道他挨了一顿好操。

Alpha的下体尚且敏感，随着他的动作轻颤，但西里斯很快就反应过来，半抬起身压下斯内普的脖子——这男人的吻像个疯狂的旋涡。斯内普在对方口中呻吟，借着他们双方体液的润滑给自己打飞机，西里斯没参与这部分。他的手揉搓着斯内普的屁股，用力到斯内普确信自己臀肉上会留下抓痕，接着一根指头滑进他潮湿的臀缝，做了些出乎意料的事，手指的主人则早有预谋地吞下斯内普的惊叫。

西里斯仅仅是在用一根手指干他，甚至都没特地去找敏感点，但眼下这已经太多。斯内普摇晃着臀部，迎着对方惊讶的神情在两人的手间操自己，只撸动了几下就射在袍子里边。他倒在西里斯身上，Alpha像只狗一样伸出舌头舔他脸上的汗水和精液，然后是抽出来的手指上的粘液。恶心鬼。

“别想再让我亲你的嘴了。”斯内普咕哝，贴着汗湿的皮肤和湿乎乎的布料都不太舒服，但他不想动。

西里斯哼哼地笑着，“那我就只好指望你的屁股了，对不？它尝起来蛮不错的，我觉得比我好。”

“Alpha。”斯内普懒散地说，他被一团温暖安全的氛围包裹着，而且仍暗藏着欲求。最好如此，他们都还没做完全套呢。

“明天你得上班。”西里斯居然说，斯内普咬了他的脖子。

“看来你真挺为自己骄傲的。”他翻身倒在西里斯旁边，赶在脸上的液体干结之前把它擦掉，“每个Alpha都喜欢幻想自己能干到对方爽得晕过去并且第二天下不来床，但实情是前者有60%是装的或者单纯的睡着了，而后者更多是因为他们太莽撞导致床伴受伤。”

西里斯像是介于被激怒和逗乐之间，他支撑着自己爬起来，甩掉上衣和那条碍事的裤子，搓掉刚才被他弄到脸上的精液时稍微皱眉。

“求你告诉我这个不在贝茜的书单里。”

“只是些数据。”斯内普撇撇嘴，但他忍不住在脑子里确认了一下，“——但我不能保证她没看过，我会看的东西她都好奇，在我发现之前她就看了太多不该看的东西。”

西里斯又笑了，就像在说 _天哪居然这么认真你真可爱_ ，“好了，八小时内，宝贝女儿都在话题范围外。”

斯内普把腿抬起来一点，方便西里斯脱掉他的内裤，然后是袍子，让他的皮肤摆脱不适的黏腻。这感觉像是对方在照顾他，很体贴，而且他们都默认了接下来一段时间他俩不需要衣服。西里斯把他扒得赤条条的，推到床中央趴着，Alpha在嗅觉恢复后对所有新食物热情高涨，显然现在“食物”指的是他。温热的舌面沿脊柱一路向上，确认斯内普不反对后，像毯子一样把自己盖在他身上，同时在他后颈又舔又吸。斯内普还没恢复到能勃起，但他又开始湿了。

“你想咬我吗？”斯内普问，西里斯总算没有再惊讶，而是含着他的皮肤说“他妈的废话”，所以斯内普说：“你想的话现在就可以咬，不过我更倾向于你在我体内的时候。”

西里斯僵住了，斯内普说这句话有——保守估计——一半是为了这个反应，如果对方是西里斯的话，他真的不是很在意标记的时间，尽管这是他的第一个标记。理论上说，咬外腺体是Alpha摄取Omega信息素的主要途径，对Omega本身通常没太大实际效果，造成额外效果的更多是仪式感。

“那得要好一会儿。”西里斯的语气变得有些危险，这很棒，他早就能（想要）承受西里斯释放更多自我了，“这都怪你。”

“你是那个要求先约会的人。”斯内普反驳，“如果今晚没有我替你拿主意，我大概要到长出白头发的时候才能见到你的老二。”

西里斯恼火地笑了，拽拽他的头发，“不公平，‘什么都行’然后拿这个嘲笑我。我那天就该把你按在厨房地板上先教训一顿，看看你这张嘴还有没有那么聪明。”

斯内普为这图景一阵战栗，楼下的厨房，每个走进屋里的人都能看到，甚至是碰巧路过窗外的人……

“你都红到耳朵了。”西里斯不怀好意地往他耳后吹气，“想想讲台， _斯内普教授_ 。”

斯内普没有发出黏糊糊的愚蠢声音，就是没有。

西里斯的身体离开了他，一阵凉风侵入他俩之间，斯内普小声抱怨。他进入状态之后会变得有点黏人，因为 _Omega_ 什么的，反正他肯定讨厌抱抱。但接下来Alpha开始弯曲他的膝盖，支起他的屁股，分开他的臀瓣。

“没事，没事……”西里斯抚摸他的腰部和胯骨，手掌完全张开着覆盖尽可能多的皮肤，直到斯内普从有点紧张变得充满期待，只有一小部分理智提醒他这可能不是一个特别好的主意。

“你确定吗？”在流着水的时候这么问可能有点虚伪，“这会不会太……过头？”

西里斯的手掌停住了，他像是反应了一下，“呃，我没在阿兹卡班舔过谁的屁股，你是想问这个吗？”

斯内普翻着白眼把脸埋进枕头里，靠，西里斯说得好像斯内普在 _嫉妒_ 谁的屁股得到过他的嘴一样。

“我不知道人们在第一次通常会不会玩得这么……激烈。”他说，“只是确定一下你没把这个和某些疯狂行为弄混，你提过你在阿兹卡班那些事。我不想你事后感觉糟糕。”

“放心。”Alpha的声音变得温柔，“我知道这是你，西弗勒斯，而且我会让你感觉也很好。交给我……”

他的鼻子埋到斯内普的臀缝，蹭来蹭去，然后是嘴唇，几个安抚的吻，一条灵活得见鬼的舌头。斯内普的腰肢忍不住惊跳，紧紧抓住床单，开始重新考虑自己关于晕倒的发言。脱水死在床上好像也不是特别糟糕的选项，就是米勒娃可能会笑得念不完悼词。

西里斯一直这么干到他俩都重新硬起来，再用三根（或者四根）手指在他前列腺上跳舞，同时撸动着逼迫他射得到处都是，然后花了一个世纪找到保险套。要不是刚得到了一个高潮，斯内普可能会因为对方与包装袋那笨拙无休止的搏斗尖叫的。

紧接着时隔十年，西里斯总算他妈的，重新把老二插进了他的身体。

斯内普弓起后背迎向对方，他真的以为过自己能没有这个地活一辈子吗？他当时肯定不知道自己在说什么。

事实证明西里斯在床上吵得要死，他一次又一次深重地撞进斯内普内部，胯骨挤压他的屁股，叫嚷着淫词秽语或者是不成句的音节，这简直要把斯内普弄疯了。非发情期他很少会通过后面寻求满足，现在另一种高潮势不可挡地逼近，他感到湿润又混乱，同时想要许多东西：西里斯的结，西里斯紧贴他的躯体，西里斯支持他的手，西里斯陷进他腺体的牙齿……

他们换了个姿势，这样斯内普能看清西里斯的脸（完全被他吸引并沉浸在快感之中），西里斯为了方便品尝他的屁股把长发扎了起来，这原理未知地击中了斯内普。Alpha叼住他的乳头吮吸。尽管他们都快被结锁在一起了，斯内普还是对此感到有点难为情，西里斯吸他的方式就像——Omega本能，一定是的。Alpha在他胸口弄出啧啧的水声，被情热冲昏头脑的片刻斯内普几乎真的希望自己怀孕。

紧接着，他的思维被内部高潮席卷而去，斯内普尖叫着抓紧那个领他至此的Alpha，模糊地感到对方的结迅速膨胀，填满他的肠道，形成一个无比清晰的形状。等他从恍神中恢复，两人正相对侧卧，斯内普意识到这个不太舒服的姿势要持续一阵子了：面对面成结导致他只能保持近似骑在西里斯腰上的状态，而且结持续压迫着某些敏感脆弱的地带，弄得他有点儿紧张。

“所谓的打算在干我的时候咬我呢？”他哑着嗓子问。

“你抓得死紧，里边和外边都是。”西里斯不满地说，同样带着那种愉快的沙哑，“我根本来不及在结张开之前把你翻过来。”

他展示着前臂上的几道指甲印，肯定是刚才斯内普的理智崩溃时留下的，甚至能看出手掌大小。

“你不应该……”他开了个头，实在没法说下去，这太超过了。

西里斯窃笑，“不该吸你的奶么，妈咪？”

斯内普打了个哆嗦：“在我的床上永远不许出现那个词，布莱克，永远。”

“严格来说这是我的床。”西里斯回答，仍然吃吃地笑着，“而且我保证你会习惯的。”

他意犹未尽拧了斯内普的乳头，毫不介意自己被掐住脖子。

“如果你现在干掉我，我的结会僵在你屁股里，要摆脱它画面会有点血腥的。”

“我承受得了一点儿血腥——”

西里斯稍稍挺了下胯，斯内普卡住了。他往西里斯肋骨上打了一拳，后者本能地闪躲，结果仍然是他们两个都不太好过，于是他们忍不住相对笑了起来。

“考虑到你没见过我的老二，你床头柜里保险套的大小还真合适得奇怪。”西里斯气喘吁吁地说。

“又不是说你有好好把它藏起来。”斯内普没好气地说，想到那些见鬼的麻瓜紧身裤。有时候他得努力不去看西里斯前方，尤其是那些西里斯悄悄勃起了，而且以为没人发现的时候。

如果Alpha意识到那些东西在床头柜里已经待了超过半年，斯内普也完全可以给出合理解释——假设西里斯突然因为嗅觉恢复或者别的什么原因兽性大发并且制住了他，他至少可以劝说对方别把自己搞怀孕。

“歇会儿吧。”Alpha说，他的信息素温厚而充满保护欲，像一张大毯子，“我就在这，待会我来处理。”

斯内普真睡着了，这给西里斯带来一种惊讶又温暖的感受，他真觉得Omega是更倾向于完事后回自己床上睡的类型。又或者斯内普只是累了，觉得睡会儿比跟床伴打嘴仗更有效率。这也很像他，把自己安排得像个精准的钟表，上课，吃饭，睡觉，纾解性欲——一切尽在掌控。或者他们以后可以试试这个。

西里斯咬着嘴唇忍笑，努力保持在斯内普体内的部分静止，那人大概不太喜欢因为这个被弄醒。Alpha在体内成结？感觉不错，但等着结消退的半小时就太麻烦了。西里斯的结很可能还更麻烦，毕竟他太久没有在谁体内成结过了。

他没法体会Omega的身体构造，就西里斯而言，斯内普的甬道还在均匀地给他的结施加压力的情况下，要睡着简直太他妈难了。西里斯花了绝对超过半小时胡思乱想，数对方轻缓的呼吸，确认结终于完全消退，才慢慢抽了出来。一些液体淌到了他的大腿上，斯内普半梦半醒间不舒服地咕哝了一声，没动弹，西里斯去搞了条毛巾把他俩尽可能弄干净，给斯内普找了件自己的睡袍。他没法在斯内普不配合的情况下给他俩洗澡，所以这就留到明早好了，没准两人一起。

西里斯重新爬上床前给自己另找了条毯子，以免半夜缩成一团的时候把斯内普的也扯走，他还没完全搞清所谓亲密程度的界限，不过斯内普在他床上睡着了，意思大概不会是要把他赶到别处去。好吧他有点过度紧张，他就是不想搞砸这个，行吧？

他们的气味混合在空气里，这镇定了西里斯的神经，他仰面躺平，手规规矩矩放在肚子上，慢慢呼吸，成功睡着了。

大概两三个小时后，西里斯被一声惊叫弄醒，Omega动弹了几下，像是一脚踏空。不等他搞明白是怎么回事，斯内普的手够到了他，像是某种盲目的搜索，找到，抓住，紧握作为确认。

“嘿。”西里斯轻声说，“还好吗？”

他以为斯内普是迷糊间把这个莫名其妙出现在自己床上的家伙当成了敌人，但斯内普嘟囔着说：“……你还在。”

“是啊。”西里斯说，不明所以，“我在。”

斯内普哼哼了两声，这很可爱，不过听得出困意正在退去。Omega正慢吞吞地把整个人往他身上挪，一边扒掉碍事的毯子。

“呃。”西里斯不是很真诚地说，“你明天——今天还得上班。”

“我取消这一天的课，意味着有些人的坩埚能多活一阵。”斯内普回答，骑跨在西里斯胸口，膝盖夹住他上臂令他动弹不得，“没什么损失。”

“嗯……有道理。”西里斯有点儿透不过气，因为斯内普开始懒散地磨蹭下体，臀部隔着他自己的内裤和西里斯的睡衣挤压西里斯的前胸，湿润的气味逐渐散发出来。“这算报复吗？”

“我听说某人有着引以为豪的胸肌。”斯内普说，西里斯呛咳着大笑，他是说过这种屁话，在跟罗斯默塔调情的时候。罗斯默塔跟所有人调情，但如果你打算动手动脚，最好先准备替换用的手，或者下体。

“你监视我工作。”

“我监视我 _所有物_ 的一切状况。”斯内普回答，西里斯战栗了，他可以感觉到湿意正从对方胯下渗出来。

“她没见过，放心吧。”西里斯说，有意惹怒对方，“目前为止只有一些幸运的游泳馆顾客见过我完整的两块胸肌。”

果然，斯内普发出一个恼火的声音，起身把他的睡衣掀到脖子，这样西里斯的胳膊也被迫上举着几乎不能动了。然后Omega脱掉自己的内裤，坐回原位，湿漉漉的臀瓣和囊袋在西里斯胸口移动，往纹身上涂抹标记。西里斯甚至能清晰地感觉到对方饱胀的阴茎在自己皮肤上拍打，气味如此浓郁，他喘不过气地请求对方再往前一点儿，允许自己吮吸前端。

斯内普笑了，但并未如他所愿，而是身体前倾，更用力地在他头顶固定他的双臂，西里斯哽咽出声。然后他的声音在斯内普开始用他的左侧乳头按摩自己穴口时变成一连串的短促尖叫。

“你简直就像……就像那种什么蜘蛛。”他窒息地说，“充分享受自己的性伴侣，然后把它吃掉。”

“狼蛛。”斯内普低沉地说，滑向他的腹部，以便舔吻西里斯的嘴和脸，就好像他真打算把身下的Alpha吃掉一样。

然后终于——他开始用臀缝在西里斯被忽视已久的老二上磨蹭，西里斯努力挺起腰迎合，斯内普还在用他的胳膊磨蹭自己颈部的腺体，就像标记领地，他现在浑身上下都是斯内普的味道。这种突如其来的强烈占有欲弄得西里斯头晕目眩，残存的大脑完全不足以思考个中缘由。

“它们总是离开我。”斯内普能嗅出他的疑问吗？“好的事物，总是离开我，或者随时会离开。我以为……我觉得你走了。”

“我没有。”西里斯说，“我在这儿，西弗勒斯。”

“我知道。”

斯内普今晚第二次拉下他的裤子，给他套上保险套（这件事好像不该显得特别火辣），扶住他的阴茎，准备送进自己的身体，然后停了一下，又抬高了臀部。西里斯大声抗议，用膝盖顶对方的腿。

“耐心点儿。”斯内普说着，转了个身，“显然确保你在第三轮能顺利标记我的工作得由我来，因为你自己没法做到，Alpha。”

“那又是谁的错？”西里斯用手肘撑起上半身，好在昏暗中看清对方轻轻晃动腰胯吞入自己的样子，“你把我搞得神魂颠倒，姑娘。”

那个词在斯内普身上产生了立竿见影的效果：他过快地坐了下去，导致两人都不得不叫个暂停，西里斯压抑着跃跃欲试要张开的结，感到那些柔软的肠壁吸吮着他。

“认真的吗？”他倒回枕头上，“姑娘？这可不像是我猜到你会有的癖好。”

“但你叫了我这个。”斯内普说，静止得令人发疯，“你更喜欢女性吗？”

“我是个天杀的Alpha，西弗勒斯。”西里斯多少有点儿无奈，这人把每件事都弄得这么认真，他真的不想在两人结合处正不断渗出液体时做什么情感探讨，“所有Alpha都喜欢管床伴叫姑娘，不管他们是不是。”

“嗯哼。”斯内普若有所思，轻轻动了动臀部，“可以把这个列在清单上，关于第一性别我能想点儿办法。”

“我们还有个清单？”西里斯问，然后：“算了，你到底是要好好爽一把，还是用你的屁股从我的老二上挤出我这辈子所有的性幻想？”

“我得说，后者更有吸引力。”斯内普明显挑衅地说。西里斯猛地把他按倒在床上的时候，Omega并没挣扎，而是进一步说：“你还以为自己能装绅士呢，布莱克，看看你。”

西里斯的回答是狠狠撞入对方的身体，直到他们湿漉漉的皮肤啪啪地相互拍击。第一波冲动过后，他放慢节奏，让两人都侧过来躺着，免得再折腾他们人到中年的胳膊肘和膝盖。这一轮可称舒缓，他们都有些累了，而且在急切的饥渴得到满足后，有了细细探索彼此身体的兴致。斯内普发掘了几个西里斯从没注意过的敏感点，西里斯则致力于充实自己的下流话词库。某些词汇能让斯内普瞬间安静下来，而且他们都对交换分工的想法很感兴趣。西里斯不确定自己能否从后边获得快感，不过他肯定自己能享受 _西弗勒斯在干我_ 这件事。

他们尽可能延长整个过程，高潮来得像徐缓的海浪，他们的肢体交缠，水波一样起伏。西里斯不假思索地咬住对方的外腺体，他似乎等了一辈子要做这件事。

嚓。如果标记有声音的话，西里斯觉得大概就是这样，与齿间皮肤的质感截然不同，联结的建立像两块坚硬的碎片相互摩擦，最终契合进正确的位置。他的意识昏昏沉沉，动物本能在身体各处奔走庆贺，双手自发安抚伴侣的颤抖。长长的一刻后，西里斯松开牙齿，只是为了发出声音——他攫取的还远远不够。

“这是……”有史以来第一次，斯内普的声音哆哆嗦嗦，像是被刚发生的震惊了，“这个……”

“看来我们第一次就联结成功了——你还好吗？”西里斯问，不自觉地舔着牙齿，上面残留有Omega信息素的味道。

“去他妈的仪式感。”斯内普说，西里斯对此全无头绪。

后来他们一起去洗了澡——比较温柔、有一点点爱意但总体而言非常潦草的澡，因为他们都不怎么想动弹。

重新回到床上，西里斯又说了句“我在”，这次，他困倦的伴侣很快回答——

“少废话。”

（全文完）


End file.
